Pursuant to 35 U.S.C. 119(a)-(d), this application claims priority from German application no. 10125155.6, filed on May 22, 2002.
The invention relates to a fractional frequency divider.
Frequency dividers are used, for example, in frequency synthesizers to provide signals in stepped frequencies.
One field of application for frequency dividers are, e.g. PLL (Phase Locked Loop) circuits as used in mobile radio technology. In these circuits, a number of communication channels are only a few 100 kHz apart from one another in the GHz band, and the PLL circuit must be capable of generating output frequencies which are precisely synchronized to these channels. As a rule, a fractional frequency divider is used in the feedback path of the PLL circuits.
Another field of application for frequency dividers is, for example, digital signal processing and microprocessor technology. In the case of signal processing devices, it is often a requirement to clock different modules with different frequencies which are a few MHz apart from one another (e.g. from 70 MHz to 170 MHz). A register or processor operating, e.g. at a maximum frequency of 152 MHz can only be operated optimally if exactly this clock frequency is provided, if possible. If, e.g. only 2 different frequencies, for instance 120 MHz and 170 MHz, are available, one is forced to operate the processor at 120 MHz, as a result of which 32 MHz of performance are lost. Using a frequency synthesizer which covers the range between 120 MHz and 170 MHz in 10-MHz steps, the microprocessor can be operated at 150 MHz and only 2 MHz of performance are lost.
These examples show that frequency dividers capable of dividing a predetermined input frequency not only by an integral factor N but also by fractions thereof, namely N+m/k, are required.
In communication technology, the feedback-type dual mode divider is widely used. This divider is capable of dividing a supplied input signal with a frequency Fin either by a factor N or by N+1. Programming the divider so that it divides a predetermined number of input clock cycles by N and then a number of clock cycles by N+1 makes it possible, in principle, to obtain an average output frequency in the entire frequency range between Fin/N and Fin/(N+1). The disadvantages of this frequency divider are, however, that no frequency outside the range of Fin/N and Fin/(N+1) can be covered. Due to the unequal dividing factors, the output signal exhibits jitter around the desired average frequency. This may no longer be tolerable for certain applications.
Another possibility for generating variable frequencies in steps of a few MHz is using a signal generator which outputs very high frequencies (in the GHz range) and then to divide these frequencies by integral factors. This would lead to smaller-value frequencies which are spaced apart more or less uniformly within a certain range. The main disadvantages of this solution are that a signal generator in the GHz range has to be provided and the system requirements for frequency dividers for the GHz range are relatively high.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a known fractional frequency divider. The fractional divider comprises essentially a phase selection device 1, a control unit 2, and an N-tuple divider 3.
At the input of the phase selection device 1, a number of phase-shifted signals ph1-ph6 are present which are switched through to the output of the phase selection device 1 in dependence on the switched position of the switches S1-S6. The individual phases ph1-ph6 are thus in each case output for a particular period at the output 5 of the phase selection device 1. Finally, the phase signal output is divided by an integral factor N by the N-tuple divider 3.
The switches S1-S6 are successively switched by the control unit 2 in descending order (only one of the switches being closed at any time). The control unit 2 consists of a number of K, six in the present case, registers FF1-FF6 which are arranged in the form of a circle.
The total dividing factor of such a fractional divider is N+m/k, where k is the number of phases and m a parameter which depends on how the individual phases ph1-ph6 are connected to the phase selection device 1.
At the beginning, the K registers are initialized in such a way that the signal output Q of only one of the registers FF1-FF6 is set to high (logical 1) whereas the outputs Q of all other registers FF1-FF6 are set to low (logical 0). In the example shown, the signal output Q of the fifth register FF5 shows a logical 1 signal whereas the outputs Q of all other registers show a logical 0 signal.
The outputs Q of the registers FF1-FF6 directly control the switches S1-S6 which switch the supplied phases ph1-ph6 through to the common node ph-out.
The clock inputs CK of the registers FF1-FF6 are connected to the output of the N-tuple divider and shift the signal present at the signal input D forward to the signal output Q with each rising edge of the clock signal.
Depending on the position of the logical 1 value, therefore, only one of the phases ph1-ph6 is switched through to the output ph-out at a particular time.
The divided-down output signal Fout is identical with the clock shifter signal present at the clock inputs CK of the registers FF1-FF6.
FIG. 2 shows the variation with time of the individual signals of the system. The individual phases Ph1-Ph6 have in each case the same period and are phase-shifted by 60xc2x0 with respect to one another. The phase shift is calculated generally as Tin/k where Tin is the period and k is the number of phases. If the phases are present at the phase selection device 1 as shown in FIG. 3, the period of the output signal is Tout=Nxc2x7Tin-Tin/k or, respectively, Fout=Fin/(Nxe2x88x921/k).
As mentioned, k is here the number of phases and m is a parameter which depends on how the individual phases ph1-ph6 are connected to the phase selection device 1. If the phases were connected in the order ph6, ph4, ph2, a dividing factor of 2xe2x88x922/6 would be obtained (with N=2, k=6 and m=xe2x88x922). The order of ph1, ph2, ph3, ph4, ph5, ph6, instead, would result in a factor of 2+1/6.
The known fractional frequency divider has the essential disadvantage that changing the dividing factor always requires changing the interconnection.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention is to create a fractional frequency divider whose the dividing ratio can be variably adjusted.
The essential concept of the invention consists in constructing the frequency divider to be programmable so that certain ones (not necessarily all) of the connected phases can be selected and/or the phases can be switched through to the output of the phase selection device in any order.
For this purpose, the fractional frequency divider according to the invention preferably comprises a programmable control device.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the programmable control device has a number of shift registers which are in each case connected to a pulse shifter network. In this arrangement, the signal inputs and outputs of each register are preferably connected to the pulse shifter network. Using the pulse shifter network, an output signal present at a register can be forwarded to any other register.
The signal inputs and outputs of the individual registers are preferably not connected to one another directly as in the case of the frequency divider from the prior art.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a frequency divider which divides the frequency of the output phase by a factor N is provided at the output of the phase selection device. This dividing factor N is preferably adjustable and, in particular, programmable.
The N-tuple divider is preferably connected to the clock input of the individual registers which are supplied with the phase, divided by the factor N, as the clock signal.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the pulse shifter network is constructed of multiplexers.
Furthermore, a decoder can be connected to the pulse shifter network, which converts signals supplied from the outside to the input of the pulse shifter network.